Conversa no quadro:Discussões de Naruto/@comment-31715178-20170411023317/@comment-26376566-20170731012625
Primeiro de tudo, você está se deixando levar pela opinião má formada por um pequeno canal de uma rede social, onde claramente está por fora de todas as diretrizes políticas que seguimos aqui dentro. Todo o nosso conteúdo está protegido por direitos autorias pela rede Fandom, e por essa razão, não podemos pegar o conteúdo da obra original de Masashi Kishimoto e distorcer ao nosso bel prazer. Temos normas e regras a seguir, e qualquer conteúdo que é inserido na wiki, sem demonstrar a prova autêntica de que é uma informação real, é automaticamente excluído, pois aqui é proibido a inserção de conteúdo de opinião própria em nossos artigos. Todo e qualquer membro que realizar esse ato é bloqueado da nossa comunidade. E mesmo com todas essas normas, você preferiu acreditar em um youtuber onde afirmou que Kaguya é usuária de Senjutsu, sendo que esse poder foi criado pelo próprio filho dela. Ou seja, ele considera que ela é usuária de Senjutsu sem nunca ter sido mencionado algo do tipo na obra, e você vem falar que lidamos com opiniões pessoais? É sério isso? Enquanto o canal desse youtuber tem de visualizações em toda a vida dele, nós recebemos esse mesmo número por dia. Somos a maior comunidade e portal de conteúdo lusófona de todo o planeta, e carregamos a responsabilidade de trazer um conteúdo digno e verídico para os nossos consumidores. Aqui não é brincadeira de criança onde brincamos com esse tipo de assunto. Assim como qualquer outro lugar, é natural existir erros, desatualizações ou falta de informações nos artigos, são mais de mil páginas para fazer revisões com apenas três editores. Ao invés de ser uma Maria-Vai-Com-As-Outras, tentem dar sugestões de melhorias para a comunidade. Porque apontar o dedo sem saber da história, todo mundo sabe, mas se prestar para ajudar, ninguém é capaz de fazer isso. Agora vamos ao assunto do tópico: ---- Ramdon 880 escreveu: 1 - eu sei que não são a mesma tecnica, mas as gudoudamas são uma caracteristica comum entre os usuarios desse modo. aonde foi dito que ele perdeu as gudoudamas, e não pode recria-las ? isso sim são teorias infundadas de vcs. É uma característica mas não é uma obrigatoriedade para a presença desse modo. Na própria página do Modo Rikudou Sennin no Databook, não menciona o uso da Gudoudama. Modo Rikudou Sennin e Gudoudama são duas técnicas separadas. Não confunda uma coisa com a outra. Não são teorias nossas, é achismo de vocês que tem a mania de ligar duas técnicas completamente diferentes e separadas, para atestar alguma coisa. Ramdon 880 escreveu: 2 - quando momoshiki voou para tentar fugir dele, sasuke e os kages, naruto poderia voar para pega-lo. Ele não voou, mas conseguiu derrotar Momoshiki mesmo assim. Naruto não usou Kage Bunshin, Naruto não usou Rasenshuriken, Naruto não usou Bijuudama, então ele perdeu essas habilidades também, só porque não usou no filme? Ramdon 880 escreveu: 3 - que cenas ? ele não voou em nenhum momento no the last, ele simplesmente estava em baixa gravidade, tanto que ate as pedras flutuavam ao redor dele. Baixa gravidade oferece levitação obrigatória. Voo e Levitação estão ligados mas não é a mesma coisa. Naruto e Toneri se deslocaram com velocidade em sua luta. A menos que você já viu algum astronauta se movimentando naquela velocidade em ambientes de baixa gravidade. Só pensar um pouco. Pense por si só, não dependa de outra pessoa. Ramdon 880 escreveu: 4 - ele e chamado de '' pseudo-jinchuuriki do juubi '', ter os chakras, não significa ter a quantidade necessaria para manter esse modo. Modo Rikudou Sennin foi um poder cedido por Hagoromo. O Modo foi criado pelo Hagoromo. O Modo leva o nome do Juubi ou do Hagoromo? Madara e Obito possuem o Juubi, e eles tem o Modo Rikudou Sennin por acaso? Tu consegue provar onde é dito que Obito e Madara são usuários do Modo Rikudou Sennin, um modo que é cedido pelo próprio Hagoromo ao invés do Juubi? Ramdon 880 escreveu: sei perfeitamente o que e, vc e que deveria se informar melhor, ao inves de depender de wiki naruto. naruto nunca mais demonstrou manto, gudoudamas, capacidade de milagres, voo, etc, os olhos sem as marcas NÃO PROVAM NADA, pois isso pode ser apenas uma questão de design do personagem. Falou o cara que acredita cegamente em uma pessoa que diz que é usuária de Senjutsu. Eu sou editor, eu faço pesquisas e utilizo traduções feitos por pessoas capazes. Eu que ajudo a inserir conteúdo aqui nessa Wiki. Enquanto você, é uma pessoa que acredita em uma manipulação de conteúdo de uma pessoa que prega que Kaguya é usuária de Senjutsu, sendo que ela JAMAIS UTILIZOU SENJUTSU EM TODA A VIDA DELA. Ramdon 880 escreveu: o UNICO modo que ele não demonstra mais, e justamente o modo Rikudou sennin, no the last e boruto ele so usou modo kurama e modo sennin. A regra é clara: Olhos dos sapos + olhos da Kurama + Pigmentação ao redor dos olhos = Modo de Chakra do Nove-Cauda ou Modo Kurama. Olhos dos sapos + olhos da Kurama + Ausência de pigmentação ao redor dos olhos = Modo Rikudou Sennin. Ramdon 880 escreveu: mais uma vez, onde e dito que gudoudamas necessitam de uma grande quantidade de chakra ? outra invenção dessa wiki. naruto nem sequer sabia que seria capturado cara, ele simplesmente usou seu corpo de escudo para proteger a vila. Na página do Selo de Ataúdo do Dez-Caudas dos Seis Caminhos, é mencionado que as esferas negras são semelhantes a bijuudamas. E o que são bijuudama? Esferas de chakra massivo super concentradas. Aí eu te pergunto, tu já viu algum usuário gerar uma Gudoudama, sem utilizar alguma fonte de chakra externo? Sem Juubi, sem bijuu, sem Modo de Chakra? E sem ser Otsutsuki? Me responda essa, aí vai provar que o nosso conteúdo está errado. Caso contrário, é apenas achismo de um seguidor de um youtuber equivocado. Ramdon 880 escreveu: quando momoshiki voou para fugir de sasuke, naruto e os kages, ele poderia ter voado para pega-lo. e durante a luta, se ele usasse esse modo, todos seus atributos pessoais seriam elevados para outro patamar, derrotando momoshiki muito mais facilmente. Ele usou esse Modo sim. Ausencia de pigmentação ao redor dos olhos, lembra? Ramdon 880 escreveu:sabia que o chakra das bijuus não e algo recarregavel ? o the last se passa apos shikamaru hiden [ novel ], então PODE SER que os chakras das bijuus tenham se esgotado ai mesmo. Qual foi a parte em que Naruto absorveu e filtrou o chakra delas para dentro do seu próprio corpo tu ainda não entendeu? O chakra que ele recebeu das bijuu não são reservas soltas de chakra assim como é um jinchuuriki. Naruto recebeu chakra de todas as nove bijuu, incluindo da própria Kurama para dentro de si. O próprio Juubi olhou para Naruto, e sentiu o chakra das bijuu fluindo nele, e viu o poder do Hagoromo surgindo dentro de si. Hagoromo disse que ele se tornou o ponto de encontro das bijuu, devido a ter o chakra delas dentro dele mesmo. Isso é inegável. Apenas fãs inconformados não conseguem aceitar isso. E ao invés de trazer uma prova real e digna, ficam de birra utilizando achismos para rebater algo que já foi deixado explícito na obra. Ramdon 880 escreveu: nunca foi dito que ele esgotou o chakra das bijuus para rebater a flecha de indra, meus argumentos vem do manga e databook oficiais, enquanto vc depende de wiki naruto rs. Que argumentos? Você apenas segue a palavra de um youtuber que sequer tem um databook traduzido corretamente. Se você tivesse de fato o Databook traduzido, teria visto que na página do Modo Rikudou não é mencionado o uso das Gudoudama para existirem, e saberia que elas são espécies de bijuudama concentradas no tamanho de um punho. Ramdon 880 escreveu: continua sendo muito forçado considerar isso como modo Rikudou sennin apenas por isso, e ignorar todas as outras caracteristicas desse modo e as habilidades que ele concede, que NUNCA MAIS FORAM USADAS. Muito forçado? Olha o Naruto na própria página do Modo Rikudou Sennin com e sem o manto aí minha gente!!!!!!!!!!! Ramdon 880 escreveu: poise atualmente naruto esta tendo varias alterações em seu design, ja parou para pensar que a falta das marcas nos olhos pode ser mais uma delas ? E tu já parou pra pensar que, talvez isso é apenas uma desculpa em que você está tentando acreditar para não admitir a verdade estampada na figura que mandei ali em cima? Ramdon 880 escreveu: mais uma invenção de vcs, o modo Rikudou sennin não e um poder permanente, onde e dito isso ? quando alguem fez isso ? E onde que é dito que é um poder temporário? Onde é dito isso? Quando alguém fez isso? Olha a hipocrisia reinando no teu comentário. Ramdon 880 escreveu: kabuto utilizou invocações durante toda a guerra, e não classificado como usuario disso, e a ? o databook classifica poderes que o usuario tem na epoca em que ele e lançado. certo, se ele tem pq ele não usa ? simples ele não tem quantidade sufciente para entrar nesse modo e usar kekkei genkais. Mais achismos. O unico animal de invocação que Kabuto tem, foi o Manda II, e como todos sabemos, ele não é morador da Caverna Ryuuchi, já que ele foi CRIADO EM LABORATÓRIO pelo próprio Kabuto. Ramdon 880 escreveu: não prova nada, e as outras caracteristicas ? e as habilidades ? falta de marcas nos olhos pode ser simplesmente uma mudança de design. Apenas SUA OPINIÃO. Databook mostrou Naruto com e sem capa de chakra. Databook >>>>> Sua opinião. Ramdon 880 escreveu: ter o chakra não significa ter a quantidade necessaria para manter o modo Rikudou sennin. Posta a página onde diz isso. Ramdon 880 escreveu: hagoromo disse apenas que naruto e ponto de encontro para que as bijuus se comuniquem, isso dele ter filtrado os chakras e outra invenção dessa wiki. quando hagoromo disse isso, naruto ainda tinha [ não que ele não tenha ] esses chakras. Posta as provas, caso contrário, mais uma invenção sua. Ramdon 880 escreveu: NADA do que vc falou são fatos comprovados, metade de tudo isso vc tirou de wiki kkkkk. VC so se baseia na falta das marcas nos olhos, eu me baseio na falta de todas as outras caracteristicas e habilidades concedidas pelo modo. Tudo o que você digitou, foi baseado na palavra de um youtuber que disse que Kaguya é usuária de um poder que Hagoromo quem criou. Olha que ironia. O dia que você trazer uma prova, e não links de um canal de youtube, aí sim dá pra levar o que você diz a sério. Ramdon 880 escreveu:vc tbm não pode provar que ele contnuou com esses poderes, se baseia apenas EM UMA caracteristicas e ignora todo resto. Você também não tem como provar. A característica comum entre Naruto com a capa de chakra e sem a capa de chakra, são os olhos. Essa é a prova mais concreta da presença desse modo. Enquanto o que vocês tem, apenas a desculpa de que "o design do olho mudou". E ainda vocês dois tem coragem de difamar a wiki? Sejam menos amadores.